This invention relates to radical flow catalytic reactors.
Radial flow catalytic reactors have been used for years in reforming applications. In these reactors feed is passed down an annular space adjacent the outer periphery thereof and flows radially inwardly through the catalyst and into a central apertured product removal conduit. Generally the catalyst rests on a solid support of some sort or on the bottom of the reactor. Since the feed material flows downwardly through the annulus and divides radially and goes through the catalyst radially, there is not a great amount of feed material to flow in the lower zone and long contact time with catalyst can occur with "runaway" temperatures resulting. If a granular support is used, the feedstock in this area can go down through the catalyst support bed and radially inwardly to the withdrawal conduit and thus not contact the catalyst to any appreciable extent with the result that there is little or no conversion of the material.